


Budding Fire

by ChibiChim164



Series: Grandline Romance [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, New Years, Portgas D. Ace's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChim164/pseuds/ChibiChim164
Summary: Pregnancy of Rouge
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Grandline Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084958
Kudos: 6





	Budding Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It's January 1st here in where I live so Happy New Year to y'all 🎊🎉
> 
> And Happy Birthday to Ace!!!

_____________________

Rayleigh – 37

Shakky – 30

Oden – 29

Toki – 26

Roger – 35

Rouge – 27

______________________

Roger is insufferable. More so lately as her due date comes close.

“Don’t mind that idiot. He’s just a worrywart.” Shakky said, pouring another shot of rum to her glass.

“Yeah. That’s just show how he loves you.” Toki agreed, taking a sip from her tea.

“I know. I just don’t like it.” She frowned, biting her vanilla muffin in half.

They’re at the Gol’s Household, having an afternoon tea (In Shakky’s case, rum, because ‘It’s 5 o’clock somewhere’, as she says) with Rouge complaining about Roger’s recent immature development towards her pregnancy.

Don’t get her wrong, having Gol D. Roger at her beck and call is not bad. It’s nothing new really. But as her pregnancy progresses, her husband became more and more of a busybody. More than usual and that’s saying something.

Shakky snickered. “Probably old age getting to him. Makes him more fussy.”

“He’s not much older than you.” Rouge counters.

“Still younger than him.” She said, tipping back her glass of rum.

“But you are close to due. He’s just being careful.” Toki said.

Rouge just heaved an exasperated sigh.

Roger wasn’t this overprotective when they found out that she was pregnant.

Everything was normal through the first and second trimester. Nothing changed from their lifestyle, aside from her forbidden to do any heavy work on the farm. Roger would leave her on her own throughout the day and spend the night cuddling under the sheets. She can go out whenever she wants and do her usual house chores without any problem. Heck, she managed to fly to Baterilla and back to the Grandline on her own.

But when the third trimester strike, she couldn’t for the love of God shake her husband off her tail.

It started with him staying home more than usual or accompanying her to the farm. Harmless. Then he insists on doing the groceries. Nothing he can’t handle. The massages before and after sleeping. Now that’s just amazing.

But then he started butting in whenever she so much as touch any dirty clothes to do the laundry or even cook. Even tending to her garden, she can’t do with Roger always making her sit and taking the watering can.

She can’t go to anywhere without her husband insisting on coming with her.

Even if she loves that maddening idiot, there are certain limits on how much she can take his unnecessary coddling.

The only reason Roger wasn’t here is because Eddy is teaching little Marco how to sail and she persistently told him to join and teach the little guy. Eventually agreeing while dragging Rayleigh and Oden on the way.

And that led her to invite Shakky and Toki in her home to vent out her frustrations. She’ll invite her friend Lucille if she wasn’t with Dragon having a trip across the Blues.

Rouge rubbed on her round tummy. “He or she would be so spoiled once they’re born.” She mumbled.

Shakky, discarding the glass, tipped back the half empty bottle of rum and chugged down a good amount before placing it down. “You know, I still wonder why the heck do you still refrain from knowing your child’s gender. I mean, just why?”

Toki placed down her teacup and took a cookie off a plate, giving her full attention to the blonde, also curious of the answer.

“Well, Roger and I decided we want it to be a surprise. And their gender doesn’t matter because whatever it is, they’ll get all the love they deserve.” She said lovingly to the unborn child of theirs and felt the little babe squirm and kick, making her chuckle. “And they also seems to already take after their father. Can’t stay in one place.” She said making the three of them laugh.

“Sap but I’ll toast to that.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Hun, are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m sure Love! Why don’t you help Rayleigh set up the fireworks outside?” She retorted. Hearing grumbling after before she heard heavy stomps go away.

She sighed in relief, finally being left to focus on her task of cleaning the living room.

Rouge knows that she shouldn’t be really moving around now that she could go in labour any time at any day for the next few days. She could have it today for all she knows but they’re having guests over in a few hours so they’re getting ready.

It’s the last day of the year and per usual, their group of friends are hosting a New Year’s party. This time it’s their turn.

Shakky and Rayleigh arrived earlier to help. Rouge was kicked out off the kitchen by Shakky so she’s here out in the living room instead.

She needs to do something or she’ll lose her mind.

Then she felt a wetness trickle down her thighs and a sudden pain shot through her abdomen. Punching the breath out of her, probably gonna make her fall if she wasn’t already gripping at the sofa’s backrest for dear life.

She counted in her head when a second one came. Then counted again when the third one happened.

She’s getting contractions. Crap, she’s gong into labour.

“Love... LOVE!! ROGER!!!” She yelled.

The man came in barrelling through the door. “Yes Hun?”

“I- I think they’re coming.”

“The guests? Yeah, Garp said he’s coming for lunch, that old coot. Did he ca-?”

“NO! I MEAN THE BABY ROGER!! THE BABY!! I THINK THEY’RE COMING!!” She yelled before her hand travelled down to her tummy as another contraction came.

“Are- are you oka-?”

“Get the bag upstairs...”

“Huh-?’

“Get the fucking bag upstairs!!”

“Yes ma’am!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“I swear to god Roger, this baby’s as stubborn as you.” She grumbled before giving a push. Gripping her husband’s hands for comfort.

“Yes Hun. But they’ll still be perfect despite that.” He replied, kissing her hand.

“Just a little more Rouge. The brats’ head is already visible.” Kureha, a family friend, also the doctor obviously taking the lead on the delivery of their baby.

“Hey, don’t call our baby a brat.” Her husband complained.

“Tough luck brat. With you Ds genes, this baby’s gonna be another troublemaker like you lot.”

Well she’s not exactly wrong about that.

“Well, maybe Rouge’s genes make this one behave a little. You don’t know. Miracles can happen.”

“Hey!”

She pushed again, panting and out of breath.

“Please Kureha-san, don’t get a rise out of my husband.”

“You hurt me child. I’m doing no such thing.”

..............

“Bit more Rouge.”

“You can do it Hun.”

She pushed hard, leaning back into the pillow behind her and pushed.

Soon after cries are heard along with faint sound of fireworks in the background.

“Huh, would ya look at that. A new year baby!”

Was the last thing she heard before her vision went dark.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Rouge woke up from loud cooing noises beside her and when she slowly turned her head to that direction. Grey curious eyes stared back at her.

“I wanna hold...” She mumbled.

Roger helped her sit up and handed the baby to Rouge.

The babe immediately latched onto her.

“Ace if a boy, Ann if a girl.” She uttered. With the pink robe covering the babe, confirms her gender.

She hugged the babe to her chest and felt arms enveloping her and their daughter into a hug.

“Welcome to our world Gol D. Annabeth!!”


End file.
